The Perfect Mission
by Tsukio Moon
Summary: Kagura gets dragged all the way to the Shinsengumi HQ for a stupid mission and the worst of all is that she must do it togheter with her archenemy Okita. Or as she calls him Sadist. They're getting split into three groups. Group 1: Yamazaki. Group 2: Kondo, Shinpachi, Hijikata and Gintoki. Group 3: Sougo Okita and Kagura. Rating T: Violence, Foul Language. I don't own the picture
1. Chapter 1

**A Gintama Fanfiction - I do not own any of the characters in Gintama or the show.  
All credit of the characters and show goes to the amazing Hideaki Sorachi who did this fucking awesome series.  
This is merely a fanfiction based on Gintama.  
This is my first Fanfiction so please go easy on me ^^.**

 **Hope you enjoy it at least.**

* * *

A vermillion haired girl named Kagura walked through the long streets of edo with her partner and pet Sadaharu towards the park while munching on her beloved Sukonbu. When suddenly she heard a familiar voice.

"Oi, China girl, Got a minute?" said a voice from behind.

Kagura looked around her shoulder when she saw a black haired man with a cigarette in his mouth and a black shinsengumi uniform behind her calling at her, she pretended not to hear and or see him and kept on walking. She was not gonna let those tax robbers destroy her day today or help them with their tax robbing and absolutely not when he kept calling her "china" like that goddamn sadist.

"OI, CHINA GIRL. YOU LISTENING? YOU. GOT. A. MINUTE?" The black haired police officer shouted at her with a vein mark on his face. The vermillion haired girl just kept on walking away with her dog still ignoring the mayonnaise loving guy.

"OI TEME (bastard) LISTEN TO ME YOU LITTLE PUNK! I NEED TO TALK TO YOU SO GET YOUR ASS OVER HERE!" The girl took up her purple umbrella while running towards the police officer trying to punch him with it while screaming "I AM NOT A PUNK YOU PUNK!" The cop dodged her furious attacks and unsheathed his sword to dodge her attacks while cursing his job, "why do i always need to ask these stupid yorozuya people for help. All they're good at are causing damage that i need to clean up" he thought to himself.

STOP SWINGING THAT GODDAMN UMBRELLA TOWARDS ME AND LISTEN TO ME. PEOPLE IS BEGINNING TO STARE! DON'T YOU GET THAT I AM TRYING TO TALK TO YOU?" he screamed with vein marks all over his head at the little azure eyed girl with over human strength who furiously tried to kill him with her unique deadly purple umbrella.

She stopped attacking him and said in an annoyed tone "What the hell do you want Mayora? Can't you see that a fine lady and her dog is taking a walk to the park, huh? The black haired man got another vein on his face but ignored the nickname and the comment "we need your help China girl, however i don't think you will like the job at all.." he said trying to sound as calm as possible .

The girl just stared at the police officer who now litted another cigarette and then sayed annoyed no more angrily "Then why the hell do you ask me to do it in the first place if you think i won't like the job, trying to take a lady's precious time eh?" May-Hijikata just sighed and answered with a bored and exhausted expression as if he just took down a whole army by himself "Because you and the other two yorozuya idiots are the only ones that can help us with this and it's not the work itself you'll get angry with. It's more the person you're gonna work with i'd say."

"Huh? who?" the girl asked in confusion and curiosity. "you're gonna work with Sougo on a mission. Four eyes and the perm head have already agreed with the mission after some payment talk (muting the two yorozuya idiots with money and sweets) so you better follow me there this instant" he said while smoking his cigarette.

*WHAT. THE SADIST. NO. I AM NOT JOINING THAT FILTHY AND DISHUSTING SADIST ON A MISSION. NO WAY IN HELL. NO WAY IN HELL I SAY!" she screamed with fury against the cop who fast took a grip on the back of her collar on her beautiful red and yellow detailed cheongsam after realizing that she would run away at any moment and dragged her all the way to shinsengumi headquarters with a furious and dangerous little China in his grip.

The girl just screamed in fury and tried to get of his grasp as he slowly dragged her towards Shinsengumi HQ against her will.

"I DEMAND A LAWYER YOU FILTHY TAX ROBBER. HOW DARE YOU DRAG A BEAUTIFUL YOUNG MAIDEN AGAINST HER WILL TOWARDS A PLACE THAT REEKS OF SWEATY TAX ROBBERS AND SADISM ALL OVER THE PLACE YOU BASTARD! I DEMAND A LAWYER I SAY! ALAWYEEER!" the girl screamed all the way towards the HQ.

* * *

-Shinsengumi Headquarters-

At the Shinsengumi HQ sat 5 men. Gor- Kondo Isao, Anpan man, Megane, Sakata Gintoki, and sa- Okita Sougo around a table in a meeting room.

"OI WHO THE HELL ARE YOU CALLING MEGANE AND ANPAN MAN. AT LEAST PRESENT US WITH OUR REAL NAMES YOU IDIOT!" screamed the megane towards author

"oi oi, are you sure that that mayora is coming back here with our Kagura soon?" the white permed samurai said while picking his nose with his little finger. "i am getting bored to wait and what if he's doing something awful towards our cute Kagura chan?" he said with a slightly worried voice but with an expressionless face.

"Cute? danna, Sometimes i wonder if you've ever seen that gluttonous monster!?" answered the 1st division captain Sa- Okita Sougo.

*OOOOIIIII DON'T IGNORE ME. OIII. YOU HEAR MEE?!" the megane screamed once again

What did you say teme?! (bastard) i'll kill you for saying that my beautiful daughter is a gluttonous monster even though she is!" the permy said with an annoyed face as he unsheathed his wooden sword that can drag down a fucking helicopter and swung it towards okita sougo across the table. The 1st division captain unsheathed his steel sword and blocked.

"ma, ma! Let's not get worked up here Sakata san. Sou kun, Touchi would never hurt such a young girl and sou kun was only joking. Right, sou kun?" the gorilla faced man said with a worried tone in his voice trying to calm the yorozuya boss down.

"i give up" the megane sighed.

"i wasn't joking though Kondo san. That china girl really is a gluttonous monster!" the sadist said deadpan faced once again.

"TEME (bastard) I'LL KILL YOU" the yorozuya boss screamed again while jumping up on the table swinging his wooden sword again in the not so big but still not little meeting room destroying a cabinet just behind okita as he dodged the attack and a part of the wall and floor.

"OOOOOII! IDIOT YOU'RE DESTROYING THE CABINET, WALL AND THE FLOOR. WHAT THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING. WE DON'T HAVE THE MONEY TO REPAIR THIS! a straight man four eyed guy shouted in panic.

"SHUT UP MEGANE. CAN'T YOU SEE THAT I AM PROTECTING OUR LITTLE MON- KAGURA'S PRIDE HERE!?" The permy screamed back at the four eyes.

"IT'S NOT MEGANE IT'S SHINPACHI I'VE TOLD YOU TO STOP WITH THAT NAME ALREADY AND YOU WERE JUST GONNA SAY MONSTER JUST THERE. RIGHT, YOU WERE GONNA CALL KAGURA CHAN A MONTER JUST NOW WASN'T YOU?! the now angry megane screamed at the permy.

before the megane and perm head and the now left out sadist could continue the quarrel they heard a certain chinese girls voice screaming in fury "LET GO OF ME YOU DISGUSTING MAYONNAISE OBSESSED TAX ROBBER. I DEMAND A LAWYER ALSO I'LL GET YOU ARRESTED. TEME! (Bastard)"

The anpan man who haven't even been able to get presented in the chapter until now stood up and opened the door leading out towards the front yard of the shinsengumi to look what the hell was going on and saw a china girl being dragged by the collar of her cheongsam towards the meeting room with an angry Hijikata who did everything in his power not to scream back at the little girl with vein marks all over his face and a white large dog who tried to save his master from the grip of this (from sadaharus view) smoking and perverted old man who tries to take his master away from him for his own desires.

Gintoki jumped down from the table, out from the meeting room and walked towards Hijikata and Kagura with his sword in his hand out in the front yard.

"Oi, pervert. Let go of my daughter." The former White Yaksha said with his dead fish eyes and with his left little finger in his nose and the right on his wooden sword.

"WHOS A PERVERT YOU SWEET OBSESSED MANIAC! I SIMPLY BROUGHT THE THIRD IDIOT MEMBER OF THE YOROZUYA AS YOU AND KONDO COMMANDED IDIOT!" he screamed back not being able to hold in the rage anymore with a now silent Kagura in his hand as she saw her surrogate father.

He let go of her collar and let her go. She fast walked to Gintoki's side and said "Gin chan, this pervert dragged me all the way here and touched me in all kind of lewd places. My womanly pride is hurt!" she sobbed.

"*I DID WHAT? I SIMPLY JUST DRA-" before he could end the sentence came a bazooka missile towards him and just as the missile was about to touch him he heard a voice "Die, Hijibaka!" the sadist said with his most expressionless deadpan voice.

After all the dust was gone they all saw a furious Hijikata who fast ran towards the 1st division captain "I'LL KILL YOU TEMEEE! (BASTARD) Anpanman fastly took a hold of Hijikata and tried to stop him from hurtingokita who just sat there at the table eating some food he got a hold on fromnow here because I could swear it wasn't food there some seconds ago deadpanned.

* * *

 **END OF CHAPTER 1**

 **-Authors Note -**

 **What did you think about my first story and chapter. I don't know where i am trying to go with this and i would be happy if i got any reviews on what i can do better. All kind of criticism is welcomed :) I already know that i stay at one scene too long but i always end up getting stuck somewhere and don't know how to end it. Also i tried to make the humor as much as Gintama style as possible however in the end i just can't copy sorachi senseis amazing sense of humor.**


	2. Chapter 2

**\- Chapter 2 -**

 **-Authors note-**

 **Sorry, I've been slow to update. But it's here now. I hope you enjoy this chapter. It's really hard writing this cuz english isn't my native language  
Please Send a review on what i can improve. :)**.  
 **Enjoy!**

* * *

The clock was 14:10 pm as Kagura and Sougo sat behind some bushes around 7 km away from Edo city. They were spying on a harusame ship 20 meters away from them. The ground before them was dead and flat with only some trees and bushes here and there "as flat as China's chest" sougo thought to himself while looking at the dead silent place instead of having his eyes on the ship. _why would those harusame idiots choose to land in this dead Savanna?_ he thought to himself while sighing.

"the hell are you sighing at Sadist?" Kagura asked him with an annoyed tone however he couldn't see her expression because she was looking ahead of them at the ship.

"Nothing, also your chest is really flat, just wanted you to know that." he said deadpanned with a straight face like it was the most normal thing to say to a 14 years old young maiden.

"THE HELL ARE YOU SAYING YOU STUPID IDIOT SADIST, CALLING A YOUNG MAIDENS CHEST ang ghn graah" Kagura couldn't end her sentence as sougos hand covered her mouth.

"shut up china, don't scream. They'll hear you, you know. Also someone just walked out from the ship. What are you gonna do about that uh? What if they heard you?" He commented while still covering her mouth.

They sat like that a while. Sougos hand over kagura's mouth while sitting really close behind some bushes. It was a really awkward and embarrassing situation for Kagura but Sougo didn't seem to mind.

 _Dammit.._ she thought. _Why did i need to be in this mission now again.. and with this sadist of all people. Everything is that god damn mayoras fault.._ she cursed the nicotine obsessed man as she thought about what had happened at theshinsengumi HQ yesterday.

* * *

 **\- Flashback -**

Seven people sat now around the table in the meeting room with one white haired perm and one black haired mayora, one china girl, two straight men, one gorilla stalker and one sadist.

Yamazaki had tried for 10 minutes straight to calm down Hijikata and stop him from trying to kill sougo while he only sat there calmly eating some dango (he got from nowhere like he has a friggin' vending machine in his pocket). Kagura just kept on teasing yamazaki and shinpachi while Gintoki picked his nose with his little finger. Kondo just sat there thinking of a way to get everyone to listen to him so they could start talking about the mission. And he finally made his attempt. He harkled his throat and began to talk "so, ehm. About the mission. Sorry to force you to come here Yorozuya, especially you Kagura chan."

Kagura stopped teasing the two enraged men and answered kondo "No sweat, i'll do it only if i get paid and don't need to do the job with a stupid sadist. Mayora said i would need to, aru!" He didn't get an answer from the other two members though because Shinpachi kept on cursing Kagura together with Yamazaki and Gintoki was too busy struggling with a really big and stubborn booger.

"I am so sorry Kagura chan but you must work together with him in this mission" he answered calmly still tense.

Kagura just cursed her luck and the sadist for ruining her life. "Of all people. Seriously. This sadist!" she finally spat out.

Gintoki had finally got that booger out and started an argument with Hijikata about parfaits and mayonnaise instead and the two straight men had stopped cursing Kagura and began talking about what now straight men talk about. Sougo jumped into their conversation "ouch, i'll need to arrest you china for insulting and hurting a police officers feelings."

Ignoring the idiot she just asked confused and annoyed "Gorilla, why do i need to work together with this idiot, aru?"

"ehrm. well, that's because you're equal in strength. Also Okita kun is the strongest at the shinsengumi. If the two of you were to get in trouble you would be safe because sougo is there, no? And we won't be worried about your safety if he's with you" he answered a lot more tense over the vermillion haired girl. What he said wasn't the truth though. He knew that Kagura could take care of herself just fine but Otae had threatened to push his katana up his hairy ass so it would come out of his mouth if he didn't get Kagura and Sougo together on this mission. She was a huge OkiKagu shipper and wanted him to get them together on the upcoming mission. Well they would have asked the yorozuya for help anyway even though toshirou didn't want to. However the dangerous thing here is that he would need to pair up the two.. arch enemies. Just his luck. He gulped down all his saliva as he heard Kagura kept talking and prepared for the worst..

"SAFETY MY ASS!" Everyone looked at Kagura as she screamed "YOU JUST SAID WE WERE EQUAL IN STRENGTH AND RIGHT AFTER THAT YOU'RE WORRIED ABOUT MY SAFETY AND WANT HIM TO BE MY PERSONAL BODYGUARD OR SOMETHING!" she stopped screaming as she said something that enlighted everyone in the room "and if i were to get in danger. It would of 100% not be because of the enemy. But because of this frigging sadist beside me!." Even though Kondo hated to admit it. It was true. And everyone else knew it too. He wasn't even close to being a gentleman.

"Ouch. Not only are you hurting my feelings, attacking me and ruining my reputation. But now you're saying that i am an perverted lolicon. I will need to arrest you for, insulting a police officer. Mentally and physically hurting a police officer and for ruining my reputation."

"You never had a reputation to begin with you sick sadist!" she answered really annoyed over his stupid comment.

*ma ma calm down Kagura chan and sougo kun I was just saying th-" It seems like Hijikata and Gintoki has stopped their pointless argument because Hijikata cut him off."You two are gonna work together and that's it you brats. You two are gonna spy on the enemies ship and we need two really strong and independent people to do so. And as far as we know. You're the two strongest and independent ones in here." he lighted a cigarette as he said that.

Kagura just sighed and gave up. Well whatever. As long as she wasn't handcuffed to that idiot she didn't care anymore.

.

"Yamazaki here got some interesting information about the harusame seventh division and kiheitai not a while ago." he then continued.

"Harusame eh? What do they want this time?" Gintoki asked curiously. And guess what. He had trouble with another booger. Kagura froze and only Shinpachi realized it. He walked over to her and sat next to her trying to calm her down. Lucky her that no one else had realized. However the only thing she could think about at the moment was her bakamui or more specific her brother Kamui.

"they're gonna try to assassinate the **new** shogun. It seems like they really want the shogun out of their way whoever it is." Okita interrupted. He had finally eaten up his dango. Seriously. How long can it take to eat one simple dango. Well whatever.

Kagura still hasn't calmed down but she still asked "the.. the seventh squad of Harusame. As in the one.." She gulped as she continued "who.. who only has. Ya.. Yatos?" Kagura asked with a quivering yet worried tone in her voice.. _No this couldn't be_. She thought to herself.. _any squad from the harusame just not the seventh squad_. No one in the room understood why Kagura was so worried besides her two family members (Shinpachi and Gintoki).

"well, what is that we the yorozuya can do for you then?" Gintoki quickly asked to avoid anyone asking questions because he had finally realized Kagura's expression. However the sadist wasn't gonna give in "eeeh. You seem quite worried dont you. Don't tell me that you have some connections to the seventh squad of Harusame?! You're a yato after all?!" He said with his typical sadist smile placed on his face.

"of course not you idiot! What do you take me for, aru? A thief?, Gangster?, villain?" she screamed angrily trying to avoid Sougos question. _Don't tell me that you have some connections to the seventh squad of Harusame?_ ghraaa. she repeated what he had said in her mind. Why did he need to ask that. And why did it need to be the seventh squad of all friggin squads of harusame.. Of all the squads.. It needed to be the one her brother was in charge for.

Okita and Kagura started fighting in a corner of the room destroying all furniture near them and everyone just ignored it while Kondo continued "The seventh squad landed their ship 7 km away from Edo last week and our Yamazaki has been spying on them since. When he spied he overheard two of the yato's talking about their plan. From the information we got they will charge towards the city 14:30 tomorrow. They will not use any ships to avoid getting won't use any cares either. And because they're not using any ships or cars it will be hard to locate them. Therefore we need Kagura chan and Okita kun to spy on their ship to contact us when they move out or if they change their plans."

Okita and Kagura stopped fighting in the corner and has started listening to the captain of the shinsengumi instead. Tough all the furniture in the corner was broken now. The yellow and brown walls now broken, upcutted purple curtains, cut up tapestries that no longer could be saved. The glue that connected them to the wall is now useless. Brown cabinets that was cut in the middle. I think everyone knew who it was who did that. Everything was destroyed within that corner. Hijikata tried with all his might not to scream at the two idiots just to not waste any more time than they already have. But oh what he was gonna punish those two sadistic idiots later.

"Kondo san wouldn't it be better for Yamazaki to spy on them. He's after all our spy man?!" Sougo asked curiously while looking Yamazaki's way who was chatting with the four eyes in the corner. They looked rather gloomy. He couldn't blame them though. Everyone seemed to ignore them today. And if they didn't ignore them. They insulted them. That last one was mostly meant towards Kagura who loved teasing the two idiots.

"no I am sorry but he can't. He is gonna watch over the castle from the outside and tell us when they've arrived. Oh and i almost forgot. I want you two to knock out as many Yato's as you can until they arrive at the shoguns castle. However, don't take out to many. If you do it's a risk that they will figure out something is wrong and change their plans. We cannot afford to lose this. It's Yato's were up against after all!" The shinsengumi chief said for once in a mature and cool manner. This was one of those rare scenes when he actually was a cool and respectable shinsengumi chief and not despicable as a stalking gorilla who constantly gave shame to the shinsengumi.

"oi, then what am I, you, Pachie boy and Mayora here gonna do in this mission then? Eh?" the most annoying samurai in here butted in with his dead red fish eyes.

"WHO'RE YOU CALLING MAYORA EH?" The now enraged over nothing Hijikata screamed. No one answered the permy so he just answered the perm haired samurais question himself "While Sadisto and Sadistina is spying on their ship and Yamazaki is spying on the castle from the outside the four of us is gonna protect the shogun inside. Got it?"

Gintoki just stared at the black haired guy with no facial expression. After 10 long minutes of dead silence Gintoki finally asked "eeh, so I am gonna protect that idiot of a shogun who started everything to begin with? And I don't get this at all. Wasn't Takasugi, the yatos and the Kakakaka guy working together?"

"It's Nobenobe, danna. And apparently. They're not working together with him anymore. And they were planning to take out Nobenobe out in the end anyway togheter with Shagishagi!" sougo corrected.

"You're both wrong. It's Nobunobu and Shigeshige you idiots!" Hijikata butted in. "Also we can assume that the Kiheitai will assist in this as they're working together." he then continued.

The two sadists just frowned at his comment.

"Eh, but. What about the times. When are we gonna strike and such?" Shinpachi suddenly said from nowhere.

"Shinpachi kun. You, Gintoki kun, Hijikata san and the chief will arrive at the castle 14:00 pm tomorrow. That means that you will meet at the castle. Kagura and Okita will meet at this destination at the same time 14:00 pm tomorrow. he said that while pointing at a place on the map he brought up from nowhere (can everyone make things appear from the nothingness?)

Kagura just looked at the map not knowing where the the place are and sougo just nodded while whispering into Kagura's hear so that no one heard "Meet me here at the shinsengumi headquarters tomorrow 13:30 and i'll take you to the place. seriously how dumb can you be" he clearly said the last part to annoy her. However he helped her out from a situation that could have made her look dumb before every person in there.

Luckily enough. No one realized or heard that Sougo whispered something to Kagura.

"Well if that's all then we yorozuya will take our leave." Gintoki suddenly said with a bored tone. He was clearly bored now.

"Wait, Take these!" he threw some mayonnaise towards the three yorozuya members.

"what the hell is this you bastard. Forcing us to eat dog food?!" Gintoki frowned as he said it and kagura nodded in agreement.

"MAYONNAISE IS NOT DOG FOOD YOU BASTARD! Also it's not even mayonnaise it's walkie-talkies. Well use them to communicate if something happens also I figured they would be funnier to look at if they looked like Mayonnaise." He proudly said that last part.

"Funny to look at my as! I feel like vomiting, aru!" Kagura butted in. She looked with a disgusted face at the Mayo-talkie.

"shut up brat. You guys can go home now!" He scream like answered. He was angry now. How could they insult his dear mayonnaise. Of course the others (Kondo, Sougo and Yamazaki including himself) already got the Mayo-talkies.

When the three idiots had finally left and he could relieve his stress. He looked back and saw that Sougo had already walked out from the room (even though he wasn't the one who was the one allowed to go home) and Yamazaki mumbled about how he hated Anpan. Kondo just looked scared at the cursing anpanman.

 _Tch.. That idiot sadist. leaving without a word. Well at least i wont have a pain in the ass trying to kill me anymore._ He thought to himself.

End Of The Chapter

* * *

 **This one became much longer than the previous chapter. Sorry if it's too long.**


	3. Chapter 3

**\- Chapter 3 -**

 **\- Authors note -**

 **I hope you enjoy this chapter. And as all other chapters. Please send a review. Oh and thanks Akely for the advice. Forgot to thank you last chapter :) then let's start the chapter.**

* * *

And that was the end of her flashback. She had been spending 10 minutes of her precious time on thinking back about that stupid meeting and that stupid sadist still had his hand covering her mouth. Mostly because the Yato that had come out from the ship was still there. And mostly because he couldn't let go. Not like he would ever admit that out loud. Not even in his mind. Even if he's denying it at all costs, he likes the situation they're in. However. Kagura on the other hand. Does not at all. For her the situation is embarrassing and a disgrace for her innocence..

Kagura couldn't stand this situation anymore so she decided to bit his hand. _Ha, payback you stupid sadist!_

He quietly whimpered in pain and hoped that Kagura wouldn't hear it. "Ouch, What the hell are you doing china?!"

"getting away from your filthy hand you sadistic bastard!" She screamed at him. She hadn't heard his whimper however just their luck. The yato that was outside the ship had heard her scream. They hadn't realized it yet though because they had started fighting like always and were exchanging fists and kicks. But the yato slowly walked closer towards them. Holding his guard and parasole up.

Before they could realize what was happening they got knocked out by the enemy. They Didn't even realize that he had sneaked up to them and knocked them out with his umbrella. This mission just started to get really complicated. Goddammit, sadist.

* * *

Hijikata and Gintoki was walking around the castle yard together with their guards held high. They were one the yard outside the new shogun Nobunobu's room. While shinpachi and Kondo was controlling the insides of the castle and Yamazaki was outside the castle spying for any suspicious activities and people who could lead to the death of the shogun. Gintoki and Hijikata where eagerly waiting for their two stupid companions to contact them about any information from the 7th squad.

"When I think about it, It's not any other guards here are there? Gintoki finally realized the facts. He was quite worried now but didn't show it. Instead. He choose to pick his nose. Just for the hell of it. And because he had a booger.

"Yeah, they didn't want to tell us why it wouldn't be any guards here when they knew it would be another assassination attempt." Hijikata answered with an slightly annoying voice as he didn't like the company of a certain nose picking perm.

"What the hell are those two lovebirds doing? Why aren't they contacting us. The clock's already 14:40 now." Gintoki said realizing yet another fact. Something felt off. He definitely didn't like this.

Calm down already permy. It's probably just that the enemy haven't made any moves yet or have gotten delayed. Or. If they're dumb. They started arguing mid in everything and the enemy noticed them and have them as hostages now. And we all know that wont happe-" Hijikata and Gintoki stared at each other. Fuck. Of all times. Now?! Seriously. They argued today. Of all days.. Thanks alot. You brats. Was the last thing he thought as he took up his mayo-talkie and informed Kondo and the others to retreat.

Gintoki was worried. Worried over his little daughter. And what her brother will do to her. He should have teamed up with her instead. Damn that Sofakun. "So, now when Souichirou kun andKagura chanis held hostage and they're probably getting beaten to pulps because they won't give the enemy any information. What do we do now?"

* * *

Kagura woke up in a dark room. She couldn't see anything. And when she tried to move there was something that restrained her. Was it ropes? No it was made of metal. Shackles. Connected to her ankles and wrists. Dammit. They had been found out. The chains connected to the shackled made noises as she tried to move. Fuck. She couldn't use neither hands nor legs to break them. She was at a loss. She tried to move once again as a voice she clearly recognized began to speak.

"Stop moving china. It's noisy." She could recognize that sadistic voice anywhere. Even in this darkness. It was her sadistic comrade as for the moment. Okita Sougo.

"Tch, where are we sadist? What happened?!" she asked him not knowing where to look.

"We were found out of course. Why else do you think were in a fucking jail right now. Idiot?" he answered with a sarcastic voice as it was the most obvious thing in the world. "tch, how oblivious"

"wh- what, we were found out. Tch. It's all your fault, aru! also i am not oblivious!" She retorted.

"My fault? Was i the one screaming _filthy bastard_ and biting your hand? He said slightly annoyed. He enjoyed the sight of china being chained up. He had been awake for awhile so he could see pretty good in the darkness now. But it was obvious that china haven't gotten used to it yet as she looked around bemused.

"SHUT UP, ARU!" she started screaming as she couldn't come up with a comeback. She was clearly defeated.

"Stop screaming china. The enemy will wonder what the fuck were doing down here. Anyway i can't say It's not reassuring seeing a monster like you chained up." He had a sadistic smile on his face she couldn't see, but she felt it. She knew it was there. And that made her angry. really angry.

"Oh shut up you bastard. You're chained up too! no?" She wasn't in the mood to fight with this bastard but when he was this annoying she just couldn't hold back.

"No i'm not. You're the only one chained here." He said clearly enjoying the situation. It was true though. He didn't have any chains on his ankles or wrists. Or anywhere.

"what? How come i am the only one chained up! Graah. You should be the one chained up you pervert! I am a harmless girl and you're a perverted sadist! It's clear who needs to be chained her, aru!" Kagura didn't like this one bit. Why was she chained up but he could move as he wanted? How rude. They clearly don't respect the innocence of a young maiden.

"Who are you calling a pervert? You think i will touch you when you're chained up china? Sorry to say but i'm not interested in flat chested loli's. I want women with bigger breasts you know and women that aren't monsters overall." Tough what he was saying wasn't entirely true. "also the reason why you are chained up and not me is because you're a yato with the strength of a monster. You could easily break out if you weren't chained up. Not for me though. I need my sword to break out from here and they took it. So they didn't need to chain me up."

"DON'T CALL ME A MONSTER! I AM NOT A MONSTER! I AM DEFINITELY NOT A MONSTER!" Kagura was furious. If it was one word she hated. It was the word. _monster_. Whenever someone saw her _monstrous_ Strength. They called her a monster. She was a monster wherever she went. And she didn't like that. Not one bit, aru. She wasn't like the rest of the yatos. She's different. She doesn't like to hurt and killing people. So why. Whatever she does. Do they keep calling her monster. She frowned at the thoughts in her head. _I swear that if i ever hear anyone calling me that word again i am killing them right on the spot, aru!_.

Sougo just looked at her. She was deep in thought and he thought he saw her frowning. Did he say something wrong? Was it the part with the monster? It must have been. Or she wouldn't have started screaming like that. ah. How annoying. Really..

"China, what's the problem? Doesn't like being called monster eh? What's wrong with calling a monster. A monster?" He knew he shouldn't have said that. He knew that if she wasn't chained that one would have earned him a kick right between his legs. He knew. But he still did it. Why? Because he's a frigging sadist. And as fast as he said it. As fast did he regret it. But he didn't show it. He stayed calm. No smile. No frown. Nothing. Just he's deadpanned. Old self. _Damn it. How annoying.. I really am annoying._

Kagura couldn't take his sadistic attitude anymore. Not here at least. She was angry, furious and straight out annoyed. Not to mention hungry. And he just needed to argue with her when she was chained up and couldn't do a shit. She wanted to kick him. She wanted to kick him hard. And never. Had she ever hated him as much as in this moment. And she didn't bother holding back her words this time.

"I really don't get you? Why do you always need to argue with me when I really just need help. Why do you always insult me when I need a compliment. You're despicable. I really hate you. I really do, aru!" The words just came out. Never had she been this angry in her life. Not even towards her brother. Her brother that left her all alone. Her brother. Who said he didn't have use for _weaklings_.

Sougo was shocked. He knew she would snap at him. But he didn't expect this. And by all means. He deserved it. He really did. But he felt like something inside him just broke. She said she hates him. And that. broke him. He just wanted to bring back time now. But he couldn't. He and his stupid self. He hated his own guts so much right now. No words could describe how frightened he was. How frightened he was over her hating him. Forever. But never. Would he admitthat. Like all other things. He would never admit. Not even in his mind.

* * *

"Captain!"

"yes Abuto? What is it? Can't you see that I am busy?" answered a young man with vermillion coloured hair tied in a braid and a smile on his lips with his eyes closed. Don't let yourself get fooled by the smile though. It's just a fake. Behind that smile. Is a terrifying monster lusting for blood.

"Well you see. One of our soldiers have captured two suspicious people. One is a human. And well. The other one is a yato." The brown-grey haired man said. Hesitating whether to tell him that the yato was his sister. No, he wasn't gonna tell him. Because if he would. Everything would just go to hell.

To Abuto's shock and relief. Kamui, his captain. Answered something really shocking. "a yato? nah. Not interested."

"Uhm. captain. I thought you would be interested in the yato? Because you always want to fight all strong amanto's you meet.!" Abuto was relieved. But confused. Now at least he wouldn't know it was his little sister.

"You just said it yourself." was Kamui's answer. "I want to fight against strong amanto. If the yato let himself get captured by one of our soldiers. Then he wouldn't stand a chance against me."

No, it's more like herself.. was the thing Abuto wanted to say. But if he said that. Kamui would be interested. As it didn't exist so many female yato's out there anymore. The yato race was almost extinct. And rare to find. But what was even rarer to find even within the yato clan. Was a yato female. Instead. He just nodded and walked out of the room. With a "good luck". not like he was gonna need that though.

 _Now, now. Abuto seemed awfully edgy. Maybe I should go and look up that yato. If the yato can make Abuto this nervous i want's to meet him_. Kamui smiled for himself. His vice captain really was stupid. He really was a bad actor. _Act better next time. Abuto.._

With that he walked out of the room taking with him his umbrella. This was gonna be fun. Or so he thought. He didn't know that everything would go to hell. As soon as he met the yato. Nor did the two people in the cage three floors beneath him.

* * *

 **End Of Chapter**

 **I Hope it was good. If not, please send a review on what i can improve. I was really sleepy when i wrote this and I intended to make this longer but wanted it out as soon as possible.**


End file.
